Little Sister
by SoniKai
Summary: How much trouble can one little sister cause? Kaito and Luka are about to find out. MikuxLuka in future chapters.


Miku hid behind her big brother, Kaito, her head popped out at his side. She stared at the pink-haired, who was the same age as her brother, and she stared back with icy blue eyes and a warm smile. Miku was a bit shy, so seeing a new face made her nervous, she looked up to her brother and asked, "Who is she, Nii-san?"

Kaito kneeled down slightly, "She's a friend of mine."

"Friend?" Miku questioned.

"Yeah, for that matter my best friend." He got behind Miku and pushed her forward towards the girl. "Go on. Don't be shy. Introduce yourself."

"Um… h-hello, I-I'm Hat-sune Mi-ku. It's ni-ce to meet y-ou." Miku stuttered with a bow. The pinkette giggled in response, Miku worried she had humiliated herself.

The pinkette tried to control her giggling, but she couldn't. "My, your little sister is as adorable as you claim, Kaito." Miku blushed at that comment.

Kaito nodded his head, "I told you so, now come on don't be rude, Luka."

Luka, having finally calmed herself, replied "Right, sorry. I'm Megurine Luka. I hope we can be good friends, Miku-chan."

"Miku-chan?"

"What's wrong? Can I not call you that?" Luka said with fake sadness.

Miku blushed hard, afraid she had hurt Luka's Feelings. "N-no, you can call me Miku-chan all you want." She suddenly shouted, her voice then dropped to a whisper. "Luka-chan."

Luka suddenly sprang forward and wrapped her arms around the tealette. "Oh, you're so kawaii!" The pinkette squealed as Miku struggled to get out of her grip.

Kaito grinned to himself. His little sister and his best friend were getting along just fine. As he watched his little sister try and break free from Luka's iron grip, he suddenly had an urge to eat ice cream, but there was none left in the fridge after all he ate it all this morning. He would have to go out and get some, though he figured it was also a good way to celebrate the newly formed friend ship. "Hey, you guys wanna go out for some ice cream?"

Luka, still crushing Miku, replied "sure." Slightly loosening her grip on the tealette, she asked "do you want to come to Miku-chan?"

Miku nodded, the pinkette released her and took a hold of her hand leading her after Kaito, who had already left out the door in excitement. Miku blushed the entire way to the nearest ice cream stand; Luka was for some reason happy that she could make the tealette blush so easily, she smiled the entire time.

* * *

The trio sat a bench in the park, eating their frozen desserts. Kaito had ordered blueberry, Luka had mint, and Miku was eating strawberry. The bluette and the pinkette exchanged looks as the tealette happily eat her ice cream. Oh, poor girl she has no idea what's heading her way.

"So, imouto" Kaito suddenly said. Miku looked at him while still eating her ice cream. "you really like that strawberry, don't you?"

The tealette nodded happily. "It's my favorite." She could see her big brother smirk. "W-why do you ask?"

Kaito leaned back and with false anger said, "Miku you should know better than to tease girls." The tealette made a confused face. Kaito grinned, but continued his charade. "Just look at Luka , she's all flustered."

Luka suddenly started acting shy. "Miku, I had no idea you had those kind of feelings," Miku was still confused. Luka giggled on the inside. "But you know were both girls and your younger than me, but if you want I'll let you have me."

Miku finale put the pieces together, pink ice cream plus pink-haired girl equals. The tealette's face became red all over. "No- I didn't- it just- uh- uh" She was suddenly disrupted by their laughter.

"Relax, imouto were just kidding." Kaito said holding his stomach.

"Yes, we didn't mean any of it." Luka said with a hand over her mouth.

"You two are so mean!" Miku yelled face still red. "I thought I had done something there."

The pinkette decided to tease the girl one last time. "Well, when we get married you can try again."

"M-m-married!?" Miku felt like fainting.

"Wow, Luka." The bluette mustered also surprised by this statement. Teasing Miku was one thing but to bring marriage into this, she wasn't serious, right?

Luka notice the sudden change in atmosphere. "Relax, I was just joking, now come on we needed to get home."

As, the trio got up Luka once again took a hold of Miku's hand, making the girl blush again. The two followed Kaito, who again ran ahead. Luka didn't once let go of the tealette's hand, she didn't know why, but when she held her hand she felt a nice warmth in her heart. She assumed it was the Happiness of friendship, but it was so much more than that. She was unaware of what this feeling would become, nor the consequences it would bring.


End file.
